Kojiro Sasaki Invades!
}} "'KEN-GO' was a game that formerly existed in ALICE. Musashi Miyamoto and Kojiro Sasaki were supposed to face off in the final match of the game's big event known as the "Ganryu Island Tournament". But Musashi never showed up, and the outcome of the showdown was never fulfilled. A few years later, Musashi, who was living peacefully in ALICE, received a writ of challenge from Kojiro. The audience was fired up about the return of the legendary match, but Kojiro's surprise attack sent Ganryu Island into a vortex of fighting! Somehow we must calm him down and convey Musashi's real feelings!" -Quest Info (Unofficially translated from JP) Kojiro Sasaki Invades! is the 26th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever, albeit at Spectre difficulty. A while ago, Musashi Miyamoto and Kojiro Sasaki were supposed to fight each other in the final round of a KEN-GO tournament on Ganryu Island. Kojiro Sasaki had waited for Musashi Miyamoto to show up, but Musashi Miyamoto did not originally show up, much to Kojiro Sasakis' disappointment. Musashi Miyamoto eventually shows up late, and quickly defeats Kojiro Sasaki, which caused his account to become limited. Musashi Miyamoto soon disappeared after that, so Kojiro Sasaki spent a lot of time and effort researching data to locate Musashi Miyamoto and issue a challenge to a rematch in a heavily publicized duel in the present. Musashi Miyamoto is late once again, and when he finally arrives, he is hesitant to fight Kojiro Sasaki. Before he can raise any objections, however, Kojiro Sasaki attacks him with a surprise attack, defeating him. However, the crowd is not pleased with the duel, and calls Kojiro Sasaki a coward for using underhanded tactics. Kojiro Sasaki gets angry at the crowd, and some spectators claim that they could beat a coward like him in a fight, so the area dissolves into chaos as Kojiro Sasaki starts fighting with some of the spectators. Kenshin Uesugi urges the player to deal with the situation, and the player fights through the crowd and deals with Kojiro Sasaki. Kojiro Sasaki apologizes for what he did to Musashi Miyamoto, and Musashi Miyamoto states the reason he initially hesitated was because there were those who were trying to illegally gamble on their duel with lots of money and were thus very invested in the outcome, and he didn't want their duel to be tainted by that. They have a proper duel this time, with Musashi Miyamoto being the victor. Kojiro Sasaki asks if they can train together, and after Musashi Miyamoto says yes, he asks that he never leave him alone again. Counter Units The Festival counter unit to this quest is Helmholtz. Quest Overview Prologue= |-| Spectre Kojiro Sasaki Invades!= |-| Epilogue= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Kojiro's Persistence: After getting a limited account, Kojiro sought data on where Musashi disappeared to and succeeded in sending a challenge. * Open World Game KEN-GO: KEN-GO was a game that used to exist within ALICE, and attracted a lot of players. But it was discontinued due to the admins. * Ruins the Strong Dreamed Of: Ganryu Island was famous as the location for the KEN-GO tournament, but is now a barren closed-off area. * After Musashi Miyamoto Invaded: Musashi once invaded the admin zone for KEN-GO and was defeated by the adapter, then went into hiding and continued to train. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres